Bear (The Fox and the Hound)
The Bear is a animal predator then attack Amos Slade, Tod, Copper and Vixen in The Fox and the Hound. Personality The Bear does not tolerate intruders and trespassers and if they cross into his territory, he will kill them if they do so. Role in the film The Bear first appears while Copper and Amos are trespassing in the woods to find Tod and Vixey, but while trying to get them, they accidentally antagonize the wrathful beast, who awakens and attacks Copper's owner. Amos shoots the bear in the shoulder, but though it does cause the animal to cry out in pain, it also angers him more. The Bear swipes at Amos, causing him to tumble down a hillside, and the Bear continues to pursue him. Whilst trying his best to escape from the Bear, Amos is caught in one of his own traps and his gun is caught on a tree, slightly out of his reach. Furious that the intruders aren't leaving his territory, the grizzly continues to attack them. Copper bravely tries to protect his master and attacks the Bear, but despite being smaller and more agile, he is no match for the giant bear, and Copper is soon easily overpowered and beaten up in a very vicious and brutal fight. Tod hears Copper's yelping echo and turns and is horrified to see his childhood friend getting nearly killed. Against his better judgement, Tod quickly intervenes to save his friend. As the bear prepares for a final blow on the wounded Copper, Tod leaps onto the bear's back and bites him on the ear, making the bear turn his attention to the fox. Biting and scratching wildly, Tod is able to lure the bear away from Copper and Amos. Eventually, he manages to lure the bear up onto a fallen trunk protruding over a huge waterfall. While Tod hangs for dear life on the trunk, the Bear tries to deliver the final blow, but the log cannot support his weight. It breaks, sending the two animals falling down into the huge waterfall hundreds of feet below. Tod survives while the Bear most likely drowns or is simply driven away by the current. Gallery fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8536.jpg 143949.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8537.jpg 143950.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8539.jpg Bear from The Fox and the Hound.jpg|The Bear from The Fox and The Hound fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8542.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8543.jpg fox1-disneyscreencaps_com-8507.jpg|The Bear gets shot in the right shoulder by Amos Slade's gun fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8544.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8545.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8546.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8547.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8548.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8549.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8550.jpg 250px-430660_1272458996278_full.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8552.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8553.jpg Big Bear.png fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8554.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8560.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8563.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8573.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8588.jpg Bear (The Fox and The Hound).jpg|The Bear and Copper in confrontation fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8592.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8597.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8598.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8599.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8600.jpg 143965.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8601.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8602.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8616.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8618.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8619.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8620.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8621.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8622.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8623.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8624.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8626.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8628.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8630.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8631.jpg 143971.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8632.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8637.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8639.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8640.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8641.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8643.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8644.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8649.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8652.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8681.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8683.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8684.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8685.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8686.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8687.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg Foxandthehound648.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8689.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8690.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8691.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8692.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8693.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8694.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8695.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8696.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8699.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8700.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8701.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8702.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8703.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8704.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8705.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8706.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8707.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8708.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8709.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8710.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8711.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8712.jpg fox1-disneyscreencaps_com-8676.jpg|Tod vs. The Bear fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8713.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8715.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8719.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8720.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8721.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8730.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8731.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8732.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8734.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8735.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8736.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg 144006.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8743.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8744.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8745.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8746.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8747.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8748.jpg 144009.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8749.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8750.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8751.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8752.jpg fox1-disneyscreencaps_com-8717.jpg|The Bear swipes Tod with his left paw fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8753.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8754.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8761.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8762.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8763.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8764.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8765.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8767.jpg 144012.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8768.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8769.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8770.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8771.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8772.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8774.jpg|The Bear roaring in pain with Tod biting his fur fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8774.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8775.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8776.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8777.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8778.jpg 144015.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8779.jpg|The Bear getting really angry at Tod from biting his fur, about to swipe Tod off his fur with his left paw fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8779.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8780.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8781.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8795.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8796.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8797.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8798.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8799.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8800.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8801.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8802.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8803.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8804.jpg fox1-disneyscreencaps_com-8768.jpg|The Bear climbing up the log to try to kill Tod fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8814.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8815.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8816.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8817.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8818.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8819.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8820.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8821.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8823.jpg fox1-disneyscreencaps_com-8787.jpg|The Bear about to kill Tod on his final attack fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8824.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8826.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8829.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg fox1-disneyscreencaps_com-8800.jpg|The Bear falling in waterfall to his death fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8831.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8832.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8833.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8835.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.jpg tumblr_mhoeiisPWu1rcb0d2o1_1280.jpg 143951.jpg 143953.jpg 143954.jpg 143955.jpg 143967.jpg 143969.jpg 143977.jpg 143992.jpg 143997.jpg 143998.jpg 144007.jpg 143999.jpg 144003.jpg Trivia His appearance is very similar to the Grizzly Bear from Balto and Mor'du from Brave. Category:The Fox and the Hound characters Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Forest Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Cowards Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Those Killed at the Middle Category:Those Killed At the ending